


Take the bad bet

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, Power Bottom Clarke, Smut, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lexa seriously loses her shit when Clarke talks dirty, and Clarke loves to play with the commander.





	Take the bad bet

Right now, this was Lexa’s favorite place on the planet. The outside world momentarily forgotten, she gazed lovingly at the naked woman lying strewn across her chest, wrapping her arms around her more tightly. Clarke sighed in contentment, nuzzling her face into Lexa’s neck, breathing in her warm pine scent. They lay like that for a while, each simply reveling in the others presence, unwilling to break the spell. Eventually Clarke groaned as if in pain, leaning up on her elbow, looking into clear green eyes. 

“If Octavia and I are going to get behind the blockade by dawn-“  
“Don’t you dare mess with me, Clarke Griffin!” Lexa grumbled, covering her face with her arm, remembering the first time Clarke had slept with her. Lexa had been terrified that Clarke would choose to leave her, to follow Octavia across the blockade. Clarke laughed and the sound lit Lexa up inside. She couldn’t help but smile, dropping her arm and looking at Clarke with pure adoration written all over her face. Oh, that look. The things it did to Clarke. Her expression suddenly morphed into something like love and lust combined, and she joined their mouths, nipping at Lexa’s full bottom lip. Lexa’s hand rose to cup Clarke’s neck, pulling her in tighter. 

Clarke quickly straddled Lexa without breaking the kiss, her hands on either side of Lexa’s head. As she let her weight rest on Lexa’s hips, she gave a stifled moan, her wet center pressed against Lexa’s quickly hardening length. Lexa groaned and gripped Clarke’s hips, pulling her forward slightly, sliding soaked folds along her cock, then pushed her hips back. Clarke gasped and sat up, throwing her head back as she bucked her hips, grinding herself against Lexa’s now throbbing length. The blonde used Lexa’s breasts as leverage, squeezing her nipples as she bucked wildly against her. Lexa loved this, loved when Clarke lost control of herself and simply acted on impulse. Clarke looked down at Lexa with a wild look in her eyes. Lexa knew what that look meant. 

“Look at you, commander.” Clarke sneered. “On your back for Wanheda. What would your people think if they could see their mighty Heda now, panting underneath me? Desperate for me to take her inside me?” She leaned down now, whispering in Lexa’s ear, her voice raspy. “Desperate to cum inside me, to fill me up, again and again?” 

Lexa growled, flipping Clarke onto the bed, lying between her legs, biting lightly at her throat. She was all of those things, but Clarke wanted Lexa to make her beg. She wanted the commander, and Lexa was happy to oblige. She grabbed up Clarke’s hands and pinned them to the bed above her head with one hand. With the other, she stroked herself, making sure that Clarke could see what she was doing. Once Clarke was panting and straining against Lexa, she slid the tip through Clarke’s folds, the blonde jerking and moaning each time it ran over her clit. She wanted more, wanted Lexa inside her, but she wasn’t ready to submit. 

Clarke bucked her hips, searching for more friction, silently willing Lexa to fuck her into oblivion. When Lexa let the tip of her aching cock push against Clarke’s entrance, the girl shook, gasping, her mind blank but for the silent chanting. “Please, please, please, please…”

“Please what Clarke?” 

Maybe not so silent after all. Clarke rolled her eyes at herself internally. Clearly she was the desperate one, she thought. As Lexa slid herself through Clarke’s folds again, Clarke felt what little resistance she had fall away. 

“Please, commander!” she cried out, and Lexa was surprised at how fast Clarke had submitted tonight. 

“Tell me what you want, skyprisa,” Lexa growled.

Clarke raised her head a few inches and slammed it back against the bed in blissful frustration. She knew how Lexa loved to hear her talk, and she realized just how easily Lexa could come undone with a few choice words. She grinned, feeling wicked. Her voice was low and gravelly, Lexa had to brush her ear against Clarke’s mouth to hear.

“I want you to slide that big cock inside me and fill me up… Stretch me out, fuck me, I don’t care what you do. Just please, use me, Commander… I’m yours.” 

Lexa’s whole body reacted, jerking back a little. She tensed and inhaled a sharp hissing breath. She released Clarke’s hands, reaching down to grab her thighs, lifting and spreading her legs before lining herself up with Clarke’s entrance. She didn’t have to ask, she could tell what Clarke wanted by the fierce hunger in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she slammed into Clarke, bottoming out, seeing fireworks behind her eyelids, biting her lip as she fought the urge to cum. Clarke screamed, her back arching off the bed and her hands gripping the furs. Oh, she loved when Lexa took her this way, loved the heady mixture of pain and pleasure the stretch brought. Clarke spasmed around Lexa as she adjusted, her chest heaving. 

After a moment, Lexa began to pump, pulling out to the tip before slamming back into Clarke. As she set a fast pace, her hips pounding into Clarke, the room filled with the sound of their combined moaning and panting. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, clinging to her, crying out as Lexa’s rhythm became slightly off tempo. Clarke quickly reached her peak and gladly threw herself off, crying out Lexa’s name as she came, pulling Lexa over with her. The brunette tucked her face into Clarke’s neck as she came, seated deeply inside Clarke’s clenching embrace, releasing rope after rope of cum until Clarke had milked her dry. 

They lay like that for a moment, panting as they came down from their high. Lexa leaned up, smirking, about to say something when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at the door, glaring. 

“Bet you anything it’s Titus,” Clarke grumbled, her head dropping back to the bed.

“No bet,” Lexa joked with a frustrated laugh. 

“Heda? Your presence is required in the throne room,” Titus’s voice came through the door, accompanied by his usual disapproving tone. 

“Good thing you didn’t take the bet. I could be having anything I wanted right now.” Clarke quirked an eyebrow at Lexa, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. She ran her eyes down Lexa’s body suggestively, and Lexa suddenly found herself wishing she had taken the bad bet. She groaned and tore herself from the bed, loathing the loss of Clarke’s warmth. Clarke laughed to see the terrible, frightening commander pout like a child, wishing she could stay. 

Clarke watched her dress, and Lexa watched as Clarke stubbornly remained naked, laying back on the bed, leaned up on the headboard. Clarke took it upon herself to make sure that Lexa thought of her for the remainder of the day, and that she was hungry when she returned. She slowly slid her legs apart, meeting Lexa’s eyes. The poor warrior felt weak in the knees, her mouth watering as she watched Clarke run her hands across her breasts, and she struggled to put on her boots without looking at her feet. 

Clarke pinched her nipples, roughly squeezing her breasts, moaning in a way that had Lexa breathing hard. She slipped her hand down her belly, watching Lexa lean forward unconsciously, as if to see better. When her hand found her dripping center, her back arched and she released a stuttering breath. She heard Lexa moan quietly, and she smirked, circling her clit slowly. Her other hand rose to her mouth, and she slipped two fingers in seductively, looking into Lexa’s eyes. Watching Clarke suck on her fingers, Lexa gave up on her boots and began strapping her knives to her legs. This woman was going to make her fall apart, she was sure of it.

Clarke’s fingers slipped from her mouth with an audible ‘pop’, and as if she had stay filled in some way, she slid the same two fingers into her pussy, groaning her pleasure. Lexa sucked in a breath and took a step forward before forcing herself to stand still. Clarke pumped her fingers into herself slowly, her hips rising to meet them. When she added a third finger, Lexa found herself at the edge of the bed, leaning against the footboard, completely enthralled. Clarke felt herself tightening around her fingers, and she was sure to let Lexa hear exactly how good it felt, filling the air with breathless whimpers. 

Clarke had a stroke of inspiration, and as she neared her orgasm, she began pounding into herself fiercely, her hips going wild. She saw Lexa watching her fingers, completely mesmerized. 

“This would feel so much better…” Clarke growled seductively, meeting Lexa’s intense gaze, “If it was your cock.” Mouth slightly agape, Lexa made a twisted sound of lust and possession, watching Clarke as she tipped over the edge. Clarke’s head fell back and she stiffened, crying out, feeling more wetness coat her fingers. She lay there trembling, all her muscles weak, as she rode out her orgasm. 

Another knock on the door, harder this time, more insistent. Clarke couldn’t fucking believe it. This bald rat bastard seriously had some jacked up timing. 

“Heda, the ambassador from Azgeda is here, seeking your audience.” Ugh, Clarke imagined herself opening the door and decking him right in his stupid beak. Butt naked. The image made her snort, and Lexa looked at her with an amused grin. Then she sighed and pushed away from the footboard, reality setting in. 

She walked around the side of the bed and leaned down, giving Clarke a brief kiss, moving quickly away before Clarke tempted her back into bed. 

“I have to go, niron. I will try to keep this brief, but you know how the Azgeda ambassador is.” Clarke did, and she sighed. The man always talked Lexa in circles, any meeting with him took ages. 

“Fine. Just don’t forget about me,” Clarke pouted.

Lexa laughed, glancing meaningfully toward the large bulge in her pants. “You made sure that would be impossible, my little skyprisa.” That brought a smug smile to Clarke’s lips, and she jumped up, winding her arms around Lexa. She pulled her into a gentle kiss, pouring all her feelings into it. When she pulled back, Lexa had a dazed look on her face. 

“I love you, Lexa,” Clarke murmured, kissing her neck, her fingers tangled in Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa held Clarke’s chin, looking deep into blue eyes. “I love you too, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the series,please let me know what you think!


End file.
